Sinestro
"You will know the meaning of fear..." Sinestro 'appears as a playable character in ''Injustice: Gods Among Us. He is classified as a Power User. Sinestro is the archenemy and a former member of the Green Lantern Corps. His Qwardian Power ring is fueled by the fears of his enemies which allows him to fly and create yellow hard-light constructs. '''Biography Once a member of the Green Lantern Corps, Sinestro’s obsession with order at any cost eventually led him to create his own power ring. He is obsessed with the destruction of the Green Lanterns. Regime Sinestro was one of the few villains to willingly join Superman’s regime. In return for helping Superman establish his dictatorship, Superman has promised to help Sinestro with unknown goals. 'Injustice: Gods Among Us' Normal Sinestro first appears alongside the group of villains assembled by Lex Luthor occupy the Justice League while the Joker to detonate a nuke in the center of Metropolis. He engages Green Lantern in aerial combat before being taken down like the rest. When several of the Justice League heroes are summoned to the alternate dimension by the Insurgency, Wonder Woman and Green Arrow encounter the Regime's Sinestro, who is apparently attacking civilians. It is revealed Sinestro joined the Regime due to its similarity to his rule on Korugar. He claims that he has learned to tolerate humans, as long as they are loyal to him. He attacks them viciously, almost killing Arrow until Green Lantern intervenes. The two face off and Sinestro is beaten. Sinestro later fights alongside the members of the Regime in the Insurgency's attack Stryker's Island. After the battle, Regime Superman declares his intention to destroy Gotham and Metropolisto set an example. He orders Sinestro to rally their troops. Sinestro appears before the Regime soldiers, declaring their mission and preparing to publicly execute a group of renegade soldiers who defied Superman's orders. However, the newly defected Flash disarms the soldiers and confronts Sinestro. Their battle quickly moves to Wayne Manor and Sinestro is defeated by the Flash, who then builds a pyramid of bricks around Sinestro to prevent him from escaping. However, Sinestro returns to take part in the Regime's attack on Gotham City. He fights viciously hand to hand against Green Lantern above the streets. After witnessing Black Adam's defeat at the hands of the other world's Superman, Sinestro mercilessly bludgeons Superman with a gigantic energy mace. However, Superman is shown to have survived and forces Sinestro to surrender by removing his power ring, convincing Yellow Lantern to stand down as well. In the epilogue, Sinestro and Yellow Lantern Hal Jordan are shown standing trial on Oa. 'Powers and Abilities' *Tremendous willpower *Power ring is one of the most powerful weapons *Ring can create any construct Sinestro imagines *Flight *Super strength 'Intro/Outro' INTRO: Sinestro's ring is seen flashing inside his Power Battery. He then pulls out the ring, clenches his fist and declares, "You will know the meaning of fear." He proceeds to face his opponent with a full charge. OUTRO: Sinestro proclaims "You will submit!" He then entraps his opponent in a spiked construct and lifts him/her into the air as they dangle, helpless. Then he flies slightly over the ground, looking at the camera and displaying his Power Ring. The opponent can still be seen trapped in the background. 'Gameplay' Sinestro is a projectile type character. He uses his fear blast(s) to keep his opponents far away from him. Sinestro can also use his death from above move to locate characters who reuse there projectiles. Sinestro is good close at combat, making his special moves chainable. Sinestro's death from above takes long to happen and can be easily be dodged with a dash, giving the opponent a opportunity to hit him. Character Trait Become Your Fears: Holding the character trait button will charge up Sinestro's Fear meter. Pressing the character trait button while this construct is active will fire a small blast of concentrated energy at the opponent's location. The energy blast will bounce the opponent in the air briefly to allow for more combo opportunities. Sinestro can use this 3 times before the fear construct's energy breaks up and dissipates. Move List Basic Attacks: *Ring Jab - [ L ] *Axe Swing - [ M ] *Comet Kick - [ H ] *Axe Stab - [ ← + L ] *Ring Hammerfist - [ ← + M ] *Smashing Fist - [ ← + H ] / ( Hold to charge or ['' ← ← +' MB ] to Bounce Cancel ) *Front Kick - [ → + M ] *Thrashing Hammerfist - [ → + H ] / ''( Hold to charge or [ → → ''+ '''MB ] to Bounce Cancel ) *Low Jab - [ ↓ + L ] *Ascending Construct - [ ↓ + M ] *Low Axe Swing - [ ↓ + H ] Air Attacks: ' *Lowering Kick - [ L ] *Descending Stab - [ M ] *Downward Slice - [ H ] '''Throws: ' *Foward / Reverse Throw - [ ← / → L + H ] '''Combo Attacks: *Distortion - [ L , L ] *Positive Matter - [ L , L , L ] *Sinful Pride - [ L , L , M ] *Ego Trip - [ L , L , ↑ + H ] *Tainted Reputation - [ L , ← + M ] *Yellow Element - [ L , ← + M , H ] *Lost Will - [ ← + L , M ] *Zero Compassion - [ ← + L , H ] *Dashed Hope - [ M , M ] *Devastating - [ M , M , ↓ + M ] *Fearless - [ M , M , H ] *Blind Ambition - [ ← + M , L ] *In Blackest Day - [ ← + M , L , H ] *Fallen Hero - [ ← + M , ← + H ] *War of Light - [ → + M , ↓ + L ] *Power Burn - [ → + M , ↓ + L , H ] Special Moves: *Fear Blast - [ ↓ , → , L ] *Impact Event - [ ↓ , ← '', M ] *Arachnid Sting - [ ↓ , → , M ] *Axe of Terror ( Air ) - [ ↓ , ''← '', L ] *Final Shackles - [ ↓ , ''← '', L ] Super Move '''Sinestro's Might: '''Sinestro captures his enemy the same way Lex Luthor does, then creates a portal to outer space and drags his enemy through it. He then grasps two asteroids to smash into his enemy, then he sends his opponent back to earth with a laser cannon and Sinestro landing back to Earth safely. 'Ending' When Superman's One Earth regime proved to be a failure similar to his at Korugar, Sinestro retreated to deep space to ruminate on its demise. Fear had long seemed the most powerful of the emotions with which to bring order to the universe. Yet it had not been enough. Desperate, Sinestro hurled the might of the Sinestro Corps against The Life Entity, keeper of the White Power Battery. Ultimately victorious, Sinestro now wielded the power of a White Lantern. No adversary could possibly withstand him. The light of the Green Lantern Corps would be the first he would extinguish. 'Costumes' Default Sinestro wears a black bodysuit with yellow stripes on his hips. He has a spiked pattern of yellow on his chest with the Sinestro Corps signia on his chest. He wears yellow padding on his shoulders and yellow gauntlets on his forearms. The gauntlets have glowing orbs on them. He wears his Sinestro Corps ring on his left hand. He also wears yellow boots. Regime Sinestro now wears a modified bodysuit that remains black and yellow. The pattern on his chest has spikes that stick out of his shoulders. He's added a helmet and has removed the spheres from his left arm as well. 'Quotes' *"The One Earth goverment is similar to the one I established on Korugar, an alliance was logical, so for now I tolerate humans, even Hal Jordan" - To Hal Jordan in response to asking his reasoning of allying the Regime. *"As do all who wish to live." - Before fighting Green Lantern in Story Mode in response to a remark that his counterpart has joined his side. *"As do all who joins him." - Facing Green Lantern in Story Mode *"Looks like he wasn't so "Super" after all" - After clobbering Superman with a mace construct. (Story-Mode) *"Enjoy your last moments." - Clash with any character *"You will die screaming!" - Clash with any character *"This is the power of fear!" - Clash with any character *"Have the courtesy to expire!" - Clash with any character *"You fight with a toy." - Clash with Green Arrow *"You fail to amuse." - Clash with Green Arrow *"Annoying little gnat!" - Clash with Green Arrow *"Quite pathetic, Green Arrow." - Clash with Green Arrow *"You're done, Green Arrow!" - Clash with Green Arrow *"Human scum!" - Clash with Green Lantern *"I'm here, Jordan!" - Clash with Green Lantern (Hal Jordan) *"One of my few mistakes." - Clash with Green Lantern *"Like the Guardians, you're inept." - Clash with Green Lantern *"Young earthlings are doubly obtuse!" - Clash with Cyborg, Raven, Nightwing, Shazam *"I will bring order to Earth." *"You will know the meaning of fear." - Intro Quote *"Fear me!" - After winning a round *"Be afraid!" - After winning a round *"You will submit!" - Outro Quote *"Fear creature!" - Clash with a 'creature' 'Trivia' *Sinestro was confirmed playable alongside Hawkgirl in the fourth week of Injustice: Gods Among Us Battle Arena. *Troy Baker previously voiced Sinestro in 'Lego Batman 2: DC Super Heroes. *Sinestro was first hinted at in the game's story mode trailer, when Hal Jordan was seen in a Sinestro Corps outfit. *Sinestro is commonly seen with his ring on his left hand, a play on the fact his name is derived from sinister, which in latin means 'left'. *His Super Move, "Sinestro's Might" is a reference to a line of the oath that he and his corps speak while recharging their rings through their lanterns. The combo move "In Blackest Day" also comes from the oath. '''Gallery Injustice-Gods-Among-Us-Sinestro.jpg|Sinestro in Character Selection Screen SinestroAvatarCostume.png|Sinestro Avatar Costume for Xbox Live Superman vs Sinestro.jpg|IGAU Battle Arena - Sinestro vs. Superman Sinestro alternate.jpg|Regime Sinestro 400px-SinesteroRegime.jpg|Regime Sinestro in Archives SinestroCardiOS.png|IOS Sinestro Card Sinestro iOS.jpg|IOS Sinestro Sinestro Regime iOS.jpg|IOS Regime Sinestro Sinestro.png|Sinestro Intro Sinestro 1.jpg|"You Will Know The Meaning of Fear!" Sinestro 5.jpg Sinestro 6.jpg Sinestro 4.jpg Sinestro 10.jpg Sinestro 13.jpg Sinestro 12.jpg Sinestro 11.jpg Sinestro 9.jpg Sinestro 14.jpg|Super Move Sinestro 15.jpg 468px-Sinestrolg.jpg Sinestro 16.jpg EP - Sinestro.jpg|Sinestro's Epilogue Sinestro Concept's 1.jpg|Concept Art Sinestro Concept's 3.jpg|Concept Art Sinestro Concept's 4.jpg|Concept Art Sinestro Concept's 2.jpg|Concept Art Sinestro 1.png|Sinestro's Official Render Category:Characters Category:Power Users Category:Villains Category:Males Category:Battle Arena Contestants Category:Ring Wielders Category:Korugan Category:Extraterrestrials Category:Green Lantern Villains Category:Justice League Villains Category:Bosses Category:Regime Member Category:Playable Characters Category:IOS